


in my field of paper flowers

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 ficlets with various pairings. Most of them are written as prompt fills of various ficathons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claim Table & Information

**Author's Note:**

> So madness must have come over me, when I decided to translate the 100 drabbles of this project and upload it here. But now here we are. Yeah.  
> Since english isn't my native language, I'm from Germany, I'm always open to corrections regarding my grammar and stuff ... I'm still not 100% sure about that. So if you read this feel free to correct me!
> 
> These drabbles were originally written for the 100 Drabbles Challenge [drabbles 100-de](http://drabbles100-de.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. I couldn't decide for one pairing, so I've chosen general pairings. You can find my original* claim table [here](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/37359.html).  
> (* Since the original claim table is in german, I'll post the english version below.)

**Claim Table**

~~#001 gorgeous ( _hinreissend_ )~~  
#002 dark path ( _dunkler Weg_ )  
~~#003 ruler ( _Herrscher_ )~~  
#004 blood ( _Blut_ )  
#005 lost refuge ( _verlorene Zuflucht_ )  
#006 claws ( _Klauen_ )  
#007 awake ( _erwachen_ )  
#008 animal ( _Tier_ )  
#009  
#010 torture ( _Folter_ )  
#011 weapon ( _Waffe_ )  
#012 bound ( _bound_ )  
#013 nails/brads ( _Nägel_ )  
#014 coffin/buried ( _Sarg/begraben_ )  
#015  
#016 evil ( _böse_ )  
#017 fear ( _Angst_ )  
#018 conqueror ( _Eroberer_ )  
#019 slave ( _Sklave_ )  
#020 master ( _Master_ )  
#021  
#022 leash ( _Leine_ )  
#023 unholy ( _unheilig_ )  
#024 power ( _Power_ )  
#025 fate ( _Schicksal_ )  
#026 former ( _ehemalig_ )  
#027 narcissist ( _Narzisst_ )  
#028 innocence ( _Unschuld_ )  
#029 guilt ( _Schuld_ )  
#030 chains ( _Ketten_ )  
#031 flame ( _Flamme_ )  
#032 past ( _Vergangenheit_ )  
#033 present ( _Gegenwart_ )  
#034 broken ( _gebrochen_ )  
#035 oath/vow ( _Schwur_ )  
#036 never ( _niemals_ )  
#037 forever ( _für immer_ )  
#038 outcast ( _ausgestossen_ )  
#039 eternity ( _Ewigkeit_ )  
#040 dance ( _Tanz_ )  
#041 bond ( _Bindung_ )  
#042 dirty ( _dreckig_ )  
#043 candle ( _Kerze_ )  
#044 hunger ( _Hunger_ )  
#045 passion/lust ( _Lust_ )  
#046 wicked ( _niederträchtig_ )  
#047 mission/dedication/effort ( _Einsatz_ )  
#048 leather ( _Leder_ )  
#049 razor blade ( _Rasierklinge_ )  
#050 outbreak ( _Ausbruch_ )  
#051 yes ( _Ja_ )  
#052 forced ( _gezwungen_ )  
#053 light ( _Licht_ )  
#054 appear ( _scheinen_ )  
#055 no ( _Nein_ )  
#056 madness ( _Verrücktheit_ )  
#057 plea ( _Bitte_ )  
#058 mask ( _Maske_ )  
#059 destruction ( _Zerstörung_ )  
#060 toxic ( _giftig_ )  
#061 wild ( _wild/verwildert_ )  
#062 shadow ( _Schatten_ )  
#063 masterpiece ( _Meisterstück_ )  
#064 ghost ( _Geist_ )  
#065 match ( _Match_ )  
#066 midnight ( _Mitternacht_ )  
#067  
#068 (witches') sabbat ( _Hexensabbat_ )  
#069  
#070  
#071 pain ( _Schmerz_ )  
#072 sorrow ( _Sorge/Klage_ )  
#073 tears/cry ( _Tränen/weinen_ )  
#074 darkness ( _Dunkelheit_ )  
#075 old ( _alt_ )  
#076 anonymous ( _anonym_ )  
#077 unforgivable ( _unverzeihlich_ )  
#078 different ( _anders_ )  
~~#079 rain ( _Regen_ )~~  
#080 inhibition ( _Hemmung_ )  
#081  
#082 metal ( _Metall_ )  
#083 love ( _Liebe_ )  
#084 hate ( _Hass_ )  
#085  
#086 bite ( _Biss_ )  
#087 phoenix ( _Phoenix_ )  
#088 robe/gown ( _Robe_ )  
#089 ball ( _Ball_ )  
#090  
#091 hot ( _heiss_ )  
#092 wax ( _Wachs_ )  
#093 voice ( _Stimme_ )  
#094 lick ( _lecken_ )  
#095 need ( _brauchen_ )  
#096 writer's choice  
#097 writer's choice  
#098 writer's choice  
#099 writer's choice  
#100 writer's choice


	2. #001 gorgeous (hinreissend) [Lavender x Draco]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt of [Project Waisenhaus](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/):  
>  _#_1496 | Lavender Brown x Draco Malfoy_  
>  _Summer rain, like tears on her cheeks, as gently as his hands on her body._
> 
> (Original prompt: _Sommerregen, wie Tränen auf ihren Wangen, so sanft wie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper._ )
> 
> Wordcount: 109

**gorgeous**

 

A smile plays upon his lips, while he watches Lavender how she dances across the summer meadow in her colourful summer dress, laughs and sings.  
_'Gorgeous',_ he thinks, as he pulls her down to the ground, next to him, while the first raindrops are falling to the ground, like sugar icing.  
_'Gorgeous.'_  
Draco, way too fascinated by her, by her warmth, her colours, her gentleness, can't turn his look away from her.  
Summer rain, shimmers like tears on her cheeks, as gently as his hands on her body, as he wraps his arms around her, pulls her close and doesn't want to let her go again.  
His gorgeous whirlwind.


	3. #003 ruler (Herrscher) [Narcissa x Fenrir]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt of [Project Waisenhaus](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/):  
>  _#_1190 | Narcissa Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback_  
>  _Bondage._
> 
> (Original prompt: _Fesselspiele._ )
> 
> Wordcount: 106

**ruler**

 

Not even in a dream, Narcissa could have imagined, that she would once end like this.   
Bound to the feet of Fenrir Greyback.  
However, still less, she would have expected, that she would kind of _enjoy_ it, to be dominated by him in this way. To be led by his will in this way.  
And yet a pleasant shiver goes through her body, her soft full lips open to a wistful sigh, as Fenrir pulls the bonds around her ankles tighter and tighter, until she can barely move.  
And willingly she puts her faith in his hands, surrenders to her ruler and silently begs for _more_.


	4. #079 rain (Regen) [Marlene (x Sirius)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt of [Project Waisenhaus](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/):  
>  _#_1780 | listen to the rhythm of the falling rain._  
>   
>  Wordcount: 102

**rain**

 

Softly the rain falls on her face, like a caressing touch of his hands.  
Marlene closes her eyes, listening to the silent sound of the raindrops, and wishes, they would wash her memories away. Like his last letter, that lies down to her feet in tiny scraps.  
But Sirius' kisses, his whispered _"I love yous"_ have irrevocably burned into her memory.  
"I hate you, Sirius Black", she hisses quietly, when she opens her eyes again, dancing in the rain with outstretched arms and looks at the sky, that now is grey and drab.  
Grey and drab, like Marlene's heart looks like now.


End file.
